


No Extra Baggage

by Viwiel



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Old Work, bottom of the drawer type of thing, explaining the weirdness of Buffy/Dick relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viwiel/pseuds/Viwiel
Summary: Wallace finds Buffy dating Dick even weirder than the relationship between his bff and Neptune's obligatory psychotic jackass.
Relationships: Buffy Summers/Dick Casablancas, Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	No Extra Baggage

**Author's Note:**

> As it happens I've found myself with plenty of free time and dove in the depths of my external drive and found this. Pretty sure I've posted an earlier version somewhere way back when. Just a very general piece that started off as a drabble.

It was a beautiful, sunny day and they’d decided to spend it on a beach. The six of them were hanging around and just having fun. At the moment, Veronica and Logan were playing volleyball against Buffy and Dick. Wallace had opted to sit this match out to keep the teams equal since Dawn had had her fill of volleyball earlier with the boys vs. girls game and had opted for some shade and a cool drink. Although, considering how Buffy and Dick were dominating the game, Wallace wasn’t sure equal was the right word for what was happening around the net.

They had watched the game from the sidelines for some time when Wallace's curiosity about something got the better of him, “I'm struggling with something. That," he gestured at the more athletic of the couples playing. "I don’t get it, why is she with him?” He looked Dawn for an answer with a raised eyebrow. “She’s a smart girl, she could do way better than Dick.”   
  
Wallace just couldn’t grasp why someone like Buffy Summers, who despite of her name and the ditzy Californian blonde act she kept up for the most of the time, was far from lacking in the brain department, would date someone like Dick Casablancas, who constantly lived up to his name. He figured the woman in question must have seen something else in him but, personally, Wallace found it hard to imagine that Dick Casablancas could be anything but an empty-headed and immature frat boy. Don’t get him wrong, Dick of today was a vast improvement on the one they had gone to high school with, but he was still largely coasting by in life and despite of having a girlfriend who was way out of his league, in Wallace’s opinion, still flirted with everything female-shaped crossing his path.

Dawn hummed noncommittally as she lifted the can dripping with condensation to her lips to take another sip. She looked at the two couples smacking the ball across the net; she could certainly see where Wallace was coming from. “You know, at first I wondered about the same thing, in fact, I was curious enough to ask her. She explained to me that the main reasons she's with him are that he makes her laugh and doesn’t expect her to be anything else than who she is."

She looked at Wallace and shrugged, "He knows most of her history and I think she knows all of his? With him she can be, and I quote, ‘just Buffy, no extra baggage’,” she smiled as she repeated what her sister had told her. “Dick may be many things, but ultimately he’s got a good heart, he just needs someone to push him in the right direction occasionally. He accepts my sister as she is and he’s good to her and, because of that, in my eyes he’s forgiven for all the– well, dick-like things he’s done in the past,” she finished her explanation.

After everything that had happened during their Sunnydale days, especially the end, Dawn could understand Buffy’s need to find someone who didn’t demand anything she couldn’t give to find normalcy with. Also, as the time passed, Dawn could see more and more glimpses of the Dick Casablancas her sister found worthy. When there were less people around, he forgot himself and could be almost, dare she say, sweet. 

“But he’s still flirting all the women even though he's dating her? I thought they were serious?” Wallace couldn’t see how that was okay with the Summers women who he'd pegged down as people with strong principles during the time they'd known each other.

"They are pretty serious. I overheard Dick talking with Logan the other day and I think he wants to ask her move in with him," Dawn told him. “And what comes to the flirting? He's not serious with it,” with an amused look she continued, “I don’t think he’d be Dick if he didn’t flirt with pretty much everybody. I mean, he managed to make our 75 year-old neighbor blush the other day. My guess is that it’s a reflex by now. Mainly, it’s funny how outrageous he can be. You should have seen it when Faith was visiting, the lines the two of them came up with were ridiculous,” Dawn laughed. At Wallace’s questioning look she explained, “She’s like a female Dick - with more edge. Essentially, a hot brunette in leathers,” she smirked.

“Well, Buffy does keep him in line, I’ll give you that,” Wallace commented mildly as the people they were talking about drew their attention with their raised voices. It looked like Dick had opened his big mouth and insulted Veronica – again. Knowing those two it was most likely he had done it (once again) by accident. They looked on as Buffy scolded him for it. The two blondes had bonded over their shared vicious streaks and tragic love lives and whenever Veronica needed backup she called to Buffy who happily filled in as the muscle – it was a team-up that terrified the criminals and law enforcement alike in Neptune and the neighboring towns.

Veronica looked torn between annoyance at Dick and smugness at seeing Dick on Buffy’s bad side at her expense. Logan, for his part, had thrown his arm on Veronica’s shoulders and was outright laughing at the was Dick was cowering from Buffy. If nothing else it was proving to be a very entertaining summer.


End file.
